1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of radio antennas, and, more specifically, to conductive-body-loop antennas.
2. Prior Art
The prior art patents believed by applicant to be most pertinent to his present invention are as follows:
U.s. pat. No. 3,845,489 (Sauer, et al). PA0 U.s. pat. No. 3,771,159 (Kawaguchi, et al). PA0 U.s. pat. No. 3,717,876 (Volkers, et al). PA0 U.s. pat. No. 3,810,180 (Kunert, et al). PA0 U.s. pat. No. 4,003,056 (Davis).
Probably the closest prior art is set forth in FIG. 9 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,056 which was issued to me on Jan. 11, 1977. In that embodiment the body opening is resonated at medium wavelengths by condensers 144 and 146. Conductors 128 and 134 act as electrostatic signal pick-up devices at medium wavelengths. Thus a hybrid antenna system is provided. However, because the output coaxial cable is connected, for r.f. purposes, directly across the window opening it "sees" the extremely low impedance represented by the series resonated loop and is heavily loaded by that low impedance, as is the input transformer of the associated radio tuner. Such loading (or impedance mis-matching) results in undesired signal losses and consequent insensitivity of the antenna system.
Therefore it is a general object of this invention to correct the problems and disadvantages set forth hereinbefore.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved antenna system which exhibits low electrostatic noise sensitivity, high signal sensitivity, omnidirectionality and easily matched output impedance.